The present invention relates to a ratchet driving mechanism which is applicable to those situations necessitating greater torque.
FIGS. 11 to 13 show an existing ratchet mechanism used in a screwdriver 8. A bottom end of the grip 81 of the screwdriver 8 is disposed with a connector 82 for replaceably connecting with a screwdriver head 83. The ratchet mechanism 84 of the screwdriver includes an adjusting plate 85 having two internal clicks 851 for respectively engaging with the teeth 821 of the connector 82 in different directions. The clicks 851 are thin plate members so that in the case that the grip 81 is subject to a relatively great force, the clicks 851 tend to bend and slip away or even the screwdriver 8 may be damaged.